The Rifts Between Us
Overview Summary #Capture the portal location to close the rift that provides the demons passage from the Realm of Torment. #See Voice of Whispers for your reward. Obtained from :Warden of Whispers in the Ravenheart Gloom Requirements :To the Rescue! Reward :*10,000 XP :*800 Gold :*800 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"We have discovered the method by which the demons have breached our realm. It is imperative that we shut the portal down once and for all; not only for our sake, but for the sake of countless other lands. Are you with us" ::''Accept: "We will shut that portal or die trying!"'' ::''Decline: "Sorry, I have this phobia of interdimensional monsters..."'' Reward Dialog :"Your help was invaluable, my friends, but there is still much left to do. The Order of Whispers needs your help. We shall remain here and track our original targets, though we shall not fail this time. See me when you are ready for orders." '''Followup' :Deathbringer Company Walkthrough The portal is located in the middle of the northern edge of the Ravenheart Gloom. It is recommended that the party goes to the at spot before accepting the quest and clear any nearby foes to avoid getting caught up in them as they complete this quest. The portal resembles a Chaos Rift and is controlled in the same manner as the Chaos Rifts that appeared in Elona, Tyria and Cantha. If there are more foes than allies, the portal will swing to the Demons by as much as 1 to 4 pips, and if there are more party members than foes, the it will swing to their favor. The quest will succeed if the party captures the portal, regardless of Spawns. Upon accepting the quest, two Torment Claws will appear at the portal. As players approach the quest marker, depending on which spot they approach from, 3-4 groups will spawn to defend the portal. The groups are: six Earth Tormentors, six Flesh Tormentors, six Spirit Tormentors and six Water Tormentors. It is highly recommended that the party not go to the portal, instead, send one member (a tank most likely) to the spot so as to trigger these spawns. It is also important to note that they spawn from the ground in the areas around the portal (Spirit Tormentors spawn just east of the portal, the Water Tormentors spawn west of the portal, while the Earth Tormentors spawn south and a bit east), and then head to the portal. It's very important for your party to be very vigilant when the tank goes in to trigger these mobs as they may sprout right next to them. With careful pulling and aggro, the party can extract one or two of these groups and finish them off until none are left. After the Torment Claws have been destroyed, additional groups (or perhaps groups that were supposed to spawn the first time but did not) will spawn. As such, your party should be ready to move before the final claw dies. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points Category:Repeatable quests